


El amor se encuentra más cerca de lo que tú piensas

by Lapapabuena



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapabuena/pseuds/Lapapabuena
Summary: Este fic, es mi primero de este Fandom y de este ship, puede llegar a ser un poco raro para mi, ya que nunca he hecho algo así. Por lo que la historia puede salir medio mala o hasta de cringe.Solo diré que es una simple historia de como una esponja amarilla, va sintiendo cariño y amor hacia su pulpo vecino.Bueno bienvenidos sean a esto
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó una soleada mañana, en las que los moluscos flotaban, el agua estaba tibia. Y todo estaba tan tranquilo, hasta que el sonido de una alarma sirena; esta venía de una piña, hogar de una esponja cuadrada y amarilla y muy optimista, llamada Bob esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. Este sonido despertó a sus 2 vecinos, una estrella rosada, algo tonta, llamada Patricio Estrella; la cual era el mejor amigo de la esponja amarilla. Y también despertó a su otro vecino, un pulpo amargado que vivía a lado, llamado Calamardo Tentáculos, a lo que el solo intento ignorar el ruido. Vio la hora en su reloj despertó, quizo dormir un poco mas pero ya no pudo, y se tuvo que despertar para prepararse para ir a su trabajo, del cual ya estaba harto.   
La esponja al despertarse, lanzó su famoso grito de "estoy listo", esto a todo pulmón, esto molesto mas a Calamardo, que intento ignorarlo.   
Bob se baño, se vistió y se prepararo para ir a su amado trabajo. Este le dio de comer a su querida mascota, Gary el caracol. Despues, de todo se despidió de el, y salió por la puerta de su casa. En eso, su mejor amigo Patricio, que ya se había despertado con anterioridad, fue a la puerta de Bob esponja, lo saludo y comenzaron a hablar y a reirse juntos. En eso Calamardo, molesto salió de su casa y los intentó de ignorar, a lo que los 2 se acercaron a el, lo saludaron de forma algo ruidosa, lo cual molestaba al pulpo. Y les pidió enojado, que se callaran, estos estaban mas callados, aunque todavía hacían algo de ruido caso, a lo que Calamardo, los intento ignorar y trató de irse de ahí, lo más pronto posible, dirigiéndose a su trabajo con su pequeña gorra puesta, la cuál también traía puesta Bob en la cabeza ; mientras en su mente del Sr. Tentáculos pasaba la misma idea de mudarse a otro lado.   
En eso Bob se quedó un momento mas con su amigo, se despidió de él y se fue atras del pulpo. Mientras que Patricio, se metió a su casa roca y se dispuso a dormir.   
En ese momento Calamardo iba caminando fastidiado y sin muchas ganas a su trabajo.   
_ ¡Vaya!, otro día, otra migraña. Como todos los días tengo que ir a ese maloliente y grasoso establecimiento a trabajar como cajero, y soportar a toda estos sujetos. Desearía estar viviendo mis sueños alegremente, y no estar aquí_ penso Calamardo para si mismo.   
En eso una pequeña esponja amarilla, venia corriendo detras de el, muy alegre, riéndose y llamando al pulpo por su nombre, este al percatarse de la aproximación de Bob, se molesto aun mas, trato de evitarlo y camino aun mas rápido, ya que el presentía que la esponja lo molestaría.   
Mientras que en ese momento Bob, estaba tan emocionado por ir a su trabajo, y de encontrarse con su vecino, ya que le agrada mucho y lo considera alguien cercano. Y por el lado de Calamardo, dice odiar y luego no llega a soportar a su vecino, por lo ruidoso y molesto que puede a llegar a ser, aunque en el fondo siente algo mas positivo hacia el.   
En eso Calamardo, intento caminar aun más rápido. Hasta que llego al lugar de trabajo, de los 2. Llamado "el Crustáceo Cascarudo", hogar de la famosa "cangreburguer", cuyo creador es Don Cangrejo e ingrediente secreto es un misterio, que a todos les da curiosidad resolver, en especial al dueño del restaurante "el balde de carnada", que se encuentra en frente. Este sujeto llamado Plancton, el cual de la mayoría de habitantes es el menor de estatura y vive obsesionado con saber la fórmula secreta, tanto que la ha intentado robar muchas veces, a través de varios planes que siempre fracasan.  
Bueno, Calamardo llegó al crustáceo Cascarudo, entró y se fue a su puesto de trabajo. En eso Bob llegó, entró y fue a caminar a su puesto, el cual era la cocina.   
Y en ese momento saludo a Calamardo, el cual lo mandó a su puesto. Bob se fue a la cocina a preparar las cangreburguers.   
Y en ese momento Don Cangrejo, tras hacer un pequeño análisis, y sus cuentas, de como ahorrarse menos, encontró una alternativa.   
Salió de su oficina, y les habló a Calamardo y a Bob, para que fueran a un lugar que el les diría.


	2. Chapter 2

Don Cangrejo les comenzó a decir, a donde irían y el motivo, el cual sería...   
Ir a una ciudad cercana, muy poblada y algo peligrosa y el motivo seria a recoger unos materiales, que compro en un sitio web algo dudoso de una tienda, que también lucia bastante insegura, localizada únicamente en esa ciudad, todo esto debido a que los productos salian más baratos, casi una ganga, aunque el envío le costaba muy caro, por lo que otra opción era con una dirección que estaba en la pagina ir a recogerlos a cierta hora . Aparte de que en el camino, queria que se venderian algunas cangreburguers a donde se pudiera y hacer un poco de propaganda.   
Calamardo obviamente protesto y se negó a ir, entonces más si Bob esponja iba con el. Don Cangrejo lo ignoró, y entonces Calamardo le dijo que al menos le diera un transporte y un mapa, entonces le presto un bote viejo y oxidado y en un papel le dio la dirección con un mapa algo borroso.   
En eso Bob, por el contrario estaba más positivo ante la situación y hasta algo emocionado, hasta daba saltos.   
Calamardo realmente estaba muy molesto, enojado y no quería hacerlo, pero no encontró otra opción. Y de ahí Bob en una especie como de caja, metió muchas cangreburguers para la venta. Aparte de que Don Cangrejo le dio unos volantes para que los repartiera. Y los echo en una bolsa.   
Mientras Calamardo enojado, se fue hacia donde Don Cangrejo, les había indicado donde estaba el bote. El se metió a este, se sentó en el area del conductor y espero con mucha molestia a Bob, mientras en su mente pasaban pensamientos como:"odio esto, porque estoy aquí?, desearía estar cumpliendo todos mis sueños y esperanzas, en vez de ser esclavo de ese tacaño cangrejo, y seguir aguantando a el y a esa esponja molesta, pero creo ya no lo voy a lograr ", *suspiro. "a veces solo quisiera desaperecer para siempre de aquí".   
Calamardo solo tenía una cara de hartazgo y de estar decaído, mientras estaba pensando todo eso y esperaba a su compañero de trabajo.   
En eso Bob esponja llegó a donde estaba el pulpo, se sentó junto a el y a la esponja, se le veía muy emocionado por ir, también la esponja estaba feliz de ir con Calamardo, ya que para el, su compañía le hacía sentirse bien, ya que le agradaba mucho Calamardo.   
En eso con el mapa y la dirección, Calamardo se guio y comenzó a manejar hacia esa dirección. Mientras el estaba molesto, Bob estaba feliz pero el pulpo le advirtió y le hizo prometer que no estuviera distrayendolo para que no pasara algo malo como desviarse o chocar. Bob aceptó la promesa y solo trataba de mantenerse feliz en su lugar.   
Bueno que pasara con esta aventura?, les irá bien o pasara algo malo?. Lo averiguaremos el próximo capítulo.   
Perdon por este capítulo tan feo, voy a ir mejorando el fic poco a poco.


End file.
